Back to forks!
by Rockellee
Summary: After edward left bella got changed. When they all winde up in Forks again what will happen when she finds out edward has a new gf?
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight nor will i ever**

It's been 75 years since he broke my heart. 75 years since I became a vampire. After he left Victoria came, she thought it would hurt him more if I became a vampire. I just moved back to Forks, Washington. I was going back to school and I knew he would be there. I still loved him so much. I was going to make him want me back no matter what it was.

School was going to start in about 20 minutes. I slipped on my black and white mini skirt with the black lace underneath with my pink hi-top converse with my black spaghetti strap shirt and my dark red Roxy sweater.

I got into my cherry red Lamborghini with black flames and drove to school. When I got there I saw everyone staring at my car, so I revved the engine just for fun. Nothing has even changed here in the past 75 years at all. As I walked to the front of the school to my first class I saw all eyes on me. It can get annoying after 75 years. But I wanted everyone to notice me today, just to make Edward jealous.

Alice was in my first class; before the bell rang she came and gave me a huge hug. "Bella! I can't believe you're a…a vampire! I thought I would have seen that! We thought you died! How did you even become a vampire?"

"Hey Alice. I know ha-ha I can't believe it either! Um Victoria came back and changed me about a month after you left." The bell rang and we went and sat down. The next class I had was English. Alice, Jasper, and Edward where in that class to; the only seat was unfortunately, but fortunately next to Edward. When I walked in his eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. The teacher made me introduce myself and told me to sit next to Edward. I guess Alice had somehow kept me out of her mind. "Hi!" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey." He sounded stunned. I guess he still couldn't read my mind. HA! "So…um…how did you become…a...Vampire?"

"Um Victoria, She came back about a month after you left." He looked sad like he was mad about something. I knew that look; he thought it was his fault. But there was something he wasn't telling me. Lucky for me, I could also read other people's thoughts, but I could turn it on and off, along with other awesome things.

_What?? Victoria, how could I let her near my Bella!!! Oh no, what will she or I do about…._

The teacher asked him a question! Now I will probably never know about what he was thinking. Maybe Alice will know, I'll just ask her at lunch. Hopefully they would let me stay with them since I have nowhere else to go. I saw a guy that looked just like Mike Newton, he must be his grandson. He wouldn't look away. I hated it when guys did that.

_Wow! Is that the new girl! Wow! Maybe she'll go to the spring fling with me!_

Yup definitely Mike's kid, Chad. It was finally lunch; I couldn't wait to actually talk to him! I saw Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and! No, he wasn't! My Edward was holding some….some other girl's hand!! If my heart could break, it officially did! How could he? She had bleach blonde hair, even though he said he preferred brunettes!! She had on a jean skirt and a Hollister shirt.

_ Wow! Why did you ever leave her Edward? She is HOT!-_Emmet

_OMG! It's Bella! She's a Vampire. Cool.-Rosalie_

_Oh no Bella. Edward you are such a DORK! Look what you did! I told you, you shouldn't have broken her heart, she so wants you back!-Alice_

_Ew. Who is that, Why is Edward gawking at her!!-The other girl_

She went and kissed him while he was looking at me! I wanted to cry but I couldn't anymore. That was it; I was going to make him jealous as hell! I walked to the table doing a serious strut I learned from years of modeling. "Hi guys" I said. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice all got up and gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella, how have you been?" Rosalie asked me.

"I've been good! How have you been?" I replied back.

"Good! We all have missed you so much!"

"This is Ali."

_Wait! Is that Edward's Bella! Oh no, they said she was dead! She is not going to take away my Edward!!-Ali_

"Hey Ali, I'm Bella!"

"Hmm, Hi" She said really bitchy. Edward didn't look away from me the whole time, but he didn't say anything either. Occasionally when Ali saw him staring at me she would lean over and kiss him. It barely fazed him.

I went out to my car hoping Edward might follow since Ali had to go to class. He did follow. When he saw my car his jaw dropped! I guess he liked it.

"Hi" I said when we were alone.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. Will you forgive me?" he was holding both my hands now.

"Yea, I guess. Aren't you like in love with that girl…um…Ali?"

"Not _in love"_

"Yea sure, whatever, I have to go to class now." None of the Cullen's where in my social studies class. I still couldn't help thinking about him and _her!_ She was not going to stay with him; I knew that for a fact! I still loved him so much! As soon as class was over I had my free period. I ran to my car turned up the music and dry sobbed for the hour. But, I had a plan to get him back!

* * *

**Ok if you liked it i will keep writing! Please leave me a review remember R&R**

**pitch ideas 2!**

**~Rockelle~**


	2. Not cool!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

As soon as school was over Alice and Rosalie rode with me.

"So what do you guys think of Ali?" I asked them I drove slower than usual.

"Ugh! I hate her! We can't even hang out with our guys anymore!" Rosalie obviously hated her. good.

"Yea, she "borrows" things and then throws them away or keeps!" Alice said after.

"She crashed my car!" I could see why they hated her. She sounds like a bitch so far. It shouldn't be too hard to get him back.

"Do you think I could get Edward back? I still love him, but I doubt he still loves me though."

"What are you talking about?! We all thought you were dead after we left! He still loves you! Carlisle and Esme were happy when Ali came; they thought she would make Edward happy." Alice told me

"Yea, she "fell" off a cliff. Edward is only with her to make Carlisle and Esme happy." Rosalie added "So do you have like any special powers?"

"Um Yea, I can read people' minds, shock people like with lighting type thing, and I can control the weather." Alice's and Rosalie's eyes got big.

"You can do all that!" Alice said shocked.

"Yup!!" I said happy. "What can Ali do?"

"Mind control and she can temporarily remove someone's powers only for an hour." Rosalie said. When we got the house the boys and Ali where already there watching the TV.

Alice got up and showed me my room. It was across from Ali and Edward's room. There was a huge black futon in the middle and a huge stereo against the wall. The far wall was a huge 12ft window overlooking the forest. The walls were a blood red and the floor was hardwood with a red rug next to the futon.

"You like it? I designed it myself one day when I was bored!"

"Oh my gosh, Alice! I Love it!! Thank you so much!" She left me there to unpack my clothes. I decided to make a lightning storm since I couldn't cry tears anymore, it was nice. When I was done unpacking I laid on the futon and listened to people's thoughts.

_Why did I ever let her go? She became exactly what I didn't want her to be! My Bella!-Edward _

He still thought of me as _his_ Bella! I am going to get him back. It was going to be hard but I was.

_Ha-Ha! I am keeping him to myself! He is not going back to that Bella!-Ali_

HA! Only if she knew the truth! I let it be sunny for awhile and I skipped down the stairs.

"Hi everyone!" I said very giddyish! Carlisle and Esme both came and gave me hugs.

"We are so happy to see you, how did you become a vampire?!" I told them the story and caught up.

"Hey guys!" I said when I came into the living room

"Hey" Emmet, Jasper, and Edward said

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?"

"They were looking for you; they wanted to go shopping in Port Angeles." Jasper said.

"Oh okay cool!"

"Wait, can I come?" Ali asked at the last second.

"Um sure, I'll meet you outside I have to go get my purse. Can you also get Alice and Rosalie?"

"Okay!" She kissed Edward on the neck and lips, just to piss me off! She skipped outside and I went and sat down next to Edward.

"Hi, why aren't you talking to me?"

"Um…hi" He stuttered. Emmet and Jasper got up and left. "I still love you but Ali; she just controls me when she is around."

"Okay, so I can't talk to you when she is here basically."

"No!"

"Edward, I can read minds like you, but I can turn mine on and off, and she hates me!"

"Okay....wait you can read minds!"

"Yes! And shock people with lightning bolt type things and control weather! I should go now."I left him sitting there and got into my car. Alice, Rosalie and Ali where already there, Ali was giving me a dirty look, I drove as fast as I could.

We were there in a matter of minutes. Ali refused to get out of my car so we just left her there. I made the weather foggy so we could stay there longer. We went to DEB to get some party dresses (look on profile for pix).

Then, we got manicures and pedicures. Mine where bright red with black tips, Rosalie's where pink with white tips, and Alice's where blue with pink tips.

We headed back to the car, she stole it! My Lamborghini!!

This is war now! Alice called Edward and asked them to come and pick us up. After an hour we called him again and he said he will be there soon.

After another hour, we saw his silver Volvo drive up, he got out. "Hey sorry I'm late."Emmet, Jasper, and Ali were in the car. I flashed a look at her and she laughed. "Um…we actually only have room for two more,"

"Sorry Bella!" Ali said sarcastically.

"It's okay, I'll just walk I guess." I told them. I was completely pissed! It started to rain but for some reason I couldn't change it. Ali took it away! At least I can get it back later. When I finally got back to the house I was soaking wet.

"Thanks Ali!" I said sarcastically when I got back.

"I'm going to hunt, be back soon." She blew a kiss to Edward.

After she left Edward came up t me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever Edward!" I tried to get away but he was stronger than me.

"Listen I love you…."

"Edward save it! Just let me go dry off!" After I dried my hair and changed my clothes I went downstairs. Ali was still gone.

**

* * *

**

**Okay YAY Chapter 2 is done! I will update again soon!**

**Remember R&R!**

**And pitch ideas!**

**What should Bella tell Edward? or Edward tell Bella?**


	3. Stirring thing up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and never will = (**

EPOV!

My Bella! She's not dead! But wait what about Ali? Ali truly is a bitch. Did she have to have mind control? I can't believe she made Bella walk home in the rain! I wanted to ring her neck! I was waiting for Bella to get home; I needed to talk to her! I wanted to go pick her up but that Ali made me stay. I saw her walk through the door.

"Thanks Ali!" She told her. Ali went to go hunt, I was glad she left! I needed to talk to Bella, I love her! I went to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry." I truly was.

"Whatever Edward!" She was very mad. I wanted to just hold her there and not let her out of my arms. She was trying to fight out of my arms but I was stronger than her and I could barely stand her getting away again.

"Listen I LOVE YOU…" She cut me off, she was so mad. All this was my fault if I hadn't left her 75 years ago we wouldn't be in this mess! Stupid Victoria, it was her fault!

"Edward save it! Just let me go dry off!" That felt like she stabbed my heart. I didn't want to let her go but I did. Esme and Carlisle were also hunting. Jasper and Alice and Emmet and Rosalie were out clubbing again. I think Bella was supposed to go also. I love Bella more than anything in the world! My Bella! How could Ali do that to me? I tried to watch TV but I couldn't help thinking about her.

She finally came back down. The sun was going to rise in about half an hour. She looked so cute in her black skinny jeans and red spaghetti strap shirt with lace on the top and bottom with her pink converse! Those just made me want to seriously kiss her!

"Hi, Edward" I didn't say anything. "Um… I'm calmed down now and I wanted to talk."

"Hey Bella" She smiled. "I'm sorry I left you there. You know how Ali has mind control. But she can't control you since I still can't even hear your thoughts." She skipped over next to me.

"Thanks I forgive you." I couldn't help it! I kissed her like there was no tomorrow! I couldn't stop I loved her.

"EEDDWWAARRDD" It was Ali! Oh no! She took total control over me!

BPOV!

After I dried off and went downstairs Edward and I made up I guess you could say. Right when I was going to say something, I don't even remember anymore, he kissed me! I don't even know how long it was.

"EEDDWWAARRDD!" It was Ali she caught us. Just then I was on the floor, Edward pushed me off the couch it must have been really hard because it actually hurt! Ali was laughing.

"Get away from me Bella!" Ali was controlling him. It still almost broke my heart. I heard Ali laughing as I ran to my room.

I made it start raining really hard like I usually did when I wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?" Alice came into my room.

"I g…guess." I stuttered. "Why does that Ali have to be such a bitch!?"

She giggled "Because she is jealous of you!"

"Sure she is."

"No really she is!"

That cheered me up a little bit. I giggled and Alice went and got changed into school clothes. Ali came into my room.

"Why are you in here?" I asked her

"Because I'm telling you to stay away from Edward!"

"He doesn't eve like you, you have to go into his mind, now that is messed up!" She made a little face and walked out. HA!

Luckily she didn't hurt my car. Rosalie, Alice and I drove to school together. I didn't know what do. Since she could control minds she could get everyone to hate me. I was the only one that she couldn't control. I decided to somehow make her jealous of me and Edward, so I had to make Edward jealous of someone.

As soon as we got to school I saw Edward and Ali by his car still. They looked over at us. As soon as Edward looked over I went up to Chad.

"Hi Chad!"

"H-Hi Bella!" defiantly related to Mike Newton!

"How are you?"

He cleared his throat. "Good." I started to flirt a little and twirl my hair around my finger. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm good thanks." I could tell Edward was listening in on our conversation.

"So, um… would you like to go see a movie tomorrow?"

_Bella, I hope you are listening don't you dare go out with…with that dumbass! _

I knew he was listening in! "Yes, I would love to Chad!"

"Cool, so what time should I pick you up?"

"7:30? Is that cool?"

"Yea totally! See you then!" I knew this plan would work!" Edward hated Chad just because it was related to Mike Newton! Typical guy. At lunch Edward glared at me and didn't say a thing. I thought it was kind of funny. Ali was trying to get his attention, didn't work.

Alice and I were discussing out-fit ideas. We decided on my black mini skirt zebra print top and Alice's black 4 inch high-heels. I was still shorter than Chad and Edward. When I was finished dressing Edward came in. He was angry! Perfect!

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!! okay i will update later!! **

**remember to review if you liked it!**

**pitch ideas 2! **

**With love**

**Rockelle**


	4. Ali's Coming!

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight =(**

He came in all angry. Perfect!! Then, his jaw dropped and his eyes got all big when he saw me, even more perfect!

_Wow! She looks hot! I am not going to let her go out with that evil spawn of Newton!_

Ha! Perfect! "Hi, what's up?" I asked him when he didn't say anything.

"You are not going to go out even to the movies with that Chad!!" He was madder than I thought.

"You are not my father!" Oops. I didn't want to say that.

"You're right your _father_ has been dead for 50 years!!" How could he say that! Ugh! He made me remember Charlie. I wanted to cry! So, I made it rain very brutally. I slapped Edward as hard as I could!! Why would he say that! "I'm so so so very sorry. I didn't mean to say that! Please Bella forgive me?"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!!" I pushed him out and locked the door, like that would do anything. I heard a knock at the door I fixed my hair real fast and ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Chad!"

"Hey! Shall we go?"

"Yup let's go!" I grabbed my sweater off the couch and we got in his car and drove away. I wanted to push Edward off a cliff. I couldn't stop thinking about the last thing I said to Charlie.

_"Shut up dad! I'm not going to leave Forks! I like it here!"_

_"No! You are too depressed you are going to live with your mother for awhile NO Negotiation!"_

_"I hate all of you!!" I ran through the forest till I couldn't see anything. It was raining too hard. I collapsed. Then, I saw her. Victoria. _

That was my last human memory. I wish I could see Charlie before I became a vampire, just to say sorry.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Chad was a dumbass, the one thing Edward will ever get right! He was staring, well let's just say not my face.

"Um…what's playing?" I asked he still was staring at my body. I rolled my eyes. We decided on _The Uninvited._

EPOV!!

I can't believe I said that to Bella! I was mad, not at her at the bitch Ali! I shouldn't have taken it out on her. Ali was out hunting, again. I always wondered why she was always out hunting. The whole day Ali was just counting to 1,000 in different languages. I was hoping she wasn't planning anything….

THAT WAS IT! Ali wasn't hunting; she was going to hurt Bella! No! One thing she never told anyone was along with being able to disable there powers temporarily she could make them helpless and freeze, and feel pain like a human! But, she couldn't make them human. Just appear and feel human, they could also get bruises and scrapes.

I am going to kill her when I find her! I ran to the garage, all the cars were gone. So I tried to run, but Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie where all there. They held me back. They locked me in my room three outside the door and one in my room with me. Alice was the one in my room. I could tell Ali was controlling them.

"Alice snap out of it!" I yelled in her face. I had to slap her across the face till she actually snapped out of it. I didn't want to slap my favorite sister.

Alice slapped me back even harder. It was kind of funny. "Whoa. What just happened?"

"I think Ali was controlling you. Listen, I know what she planning! She wants to hurt Bella. So here's my plan…."

BPOV

The movie was really good! I loved the end. So unexpected. Chad went to get the car because it was parked in the back of the lot. There was actually a lot of traffic, but no one was really where I was standing. I was kind of in the dark.

All of a sudden someone grabbed my from behind. It was Edward. I slapped him a few times, he restrained me. I couldn't move.

"It's me Edward! Stop hitting me!"

"I know that's why I was hitting you!"

"Okay, Bella listen! I'm sorry I brought up Charlie! But we have to go…"

"No Edward, I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't care that you brought up my father! Ali just controls you all the time! I can't deal with her anymore! That's why I'm with Chad right now!"

"Ali, who cares about Ali! She is trying to kill you right now! I don't know where she is right now but she's coming!"

"What? I'll be fine with Chad okay just go away Edward! Look he is right there let me go!" He didn't let go of my arms.

"Bella, that's not Chad in that car!"

"What? But I can smell him." I tried to read whose ever mind was in that car, I couldn't! "Edward why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?"

"Yup, that's Ali come on we have to go now!!"

"Wait hold on a sec…" I couldn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't even hear! I fainted

EPOV!

I saw Bella standing in the dark. Then, I smelled her, Ali! She was in Chad's car. I grabbed Bella around the waist and she started hitting me!

"It's me Edward! Stop hitting me!" I screamed at her

"I know that's why I was hitting you!"

"Okay, Bella listen! I'm sorry I brought up Charlie! But we have to go…"

"No Edward, I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't care that you brought up my father! Ali just controls you all the time! I can't deal with her anymore! That's why I'm with Chad right now!" She cut me off.

"Ali, who cares about Ali! She is trying to kill you right now! I don't know where she is right now but she's coming!"

"What? I'll be fine with Chad okay just go away Edward! Look he is right there let me go!" She was fighting to get away from me. I just held onto her arms so she couldn't.

"Bella, that's not Chad in that car!"

"What? But I can smell him, Edward why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?"

"Yup, that's Ali come on we have to go now!!"

"Wait hold on a sec…" She blacked out in my arms! My Bella! Ali must have done this. I ran her to a safe spot. I didn't want t leave her but I had to get Ali to leave.

"What are you doing here!?" I snapped at Ali.

"I should be asking the same question, you where supposed to stay at the house! Your "_love_" for that Bella must be too strong." She smirked the word love like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Then, she was gone. Where did she go? I ran back to Bella. She was still unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so did u like it? Remember to review! Pitch ideas. What should they do next? I will update soon maybe even tonight if you help me out. HA!**

**Love Rockelle!!**


	5. awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

EPOV!

I ran back to the house as fast as I could! My family was all standing looking stressed. I didn't care about what was going on unless it was about Bella.

"Edward! Your okay!" Alice came up and gave me a hug with Bella still in my arms. I set Bella down on her futon and didn't leave her side. How could I have let this happen? I blamed it all on myself. Alice came in and sat next to us.

"She'll be okay; she will wake up in a few days."

"K" I just sat next to her stroking her long brown hair. I wanted her to just be with me forever and ever, no matter what. She looked like she was dreaming. I remember when she was still human and would lay with her and watch her sleep. It was like that again for a week. I stayed by her side the whole time, she looked like an angel.

BPOV!

My head hurt like hell! It hurt to even think. I started to open my eyes. I groaned the light hurt my eyes. I closed them quickly and made I extremely foggy. I opened my eyes the rest of the way, that's better.

"Are you okay?" Edward was sitting next to me; well I was laying on him basically.

"Um, yea, I think so. What happened?"

"Ali. She can make vampires helpless as a human."

"Oh." The pain started to fade and I sat up. He was holding my hand.

"What is today anyway? Like, how long have I been out." He looked sad and mad at the same time.

"A week."

"Okay what's wrong? I'm fine."

"I know, but it's all my fau…."

"Okay stop right there! It's not your fault! Okay! Stop thinking that!" I cut him off right there.

"But it wa…"

"Edward!" I cut him off again.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He laughed.

"Okay good." I kissed him on his cheek. He replied by kissing up my neck, around my jaw line, and finally my lips. "Thank you!" I giggled.

"You are very welcome" We laughed together. I barely noticed that someone changed my clothes, I was now wearing my black skinny jeans, my light blue tank top and of course my pink hi-top converse.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well, aren't you thirsty?"

"Yes! Ha-ha. Let's go!" We jumped out of my huge window and finally quenched our thirst. We ended up in our meadow. I of course made it really nice and sunny, both our skin sparkled in the light. We lay looking into each other's eyes. We were gone for over 12 hours. "We should be getting back soon."

"Ah. Do we?" Edward wined. I laughed.

"I don't want to, but they are probably wondering where we are." I really didn't want to leave.

"You're right let's go."

"Ha-ha, I thought you where the responsible one."

"Me too!" We laughed.

"I'll race ya!"

"Okay. 1…2...Hey! You're supposed to wait for go!" He was right behind me.

"Ha-ha! I'm going to win!" Just then, he tackled me, we lay on the wet grassy forest floor; he landed on top of me staring in my eyes. "Ha! Nice one Edward!" We didn't get up just yet. He kissed my neck up to my lips. I missed this part of when I was still human. The moon rose and we still weren't back.

"Okay let's get home." Edward said.

"Hm. I wonder what time it is."

"Yea, that's a good question." We finally got home Alice was sitting in my room.

"Hey, Alice!" I said and ran up to give her a hug.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" She giggled. We all wasted the night sitting around talking, the whole family. It was cool. Emmet was such a jokester. He was planning to re-place all of his clothes with girl's clothes! That's gonna be good!! The sun rose and we all got ready for school. I guess the cover up for me Edward and Ali have been gone because we went to go see some relatives in Alaska, and Ali stayed. I guess that was good enough for me.

Today we all rode with Edward to school. The reason why I was staying with the Cullen's was because my parents where old family friends and they died a few years back so they took me in. When I got out of the car I saw Chad starring over at us. Edward and I walked hand in hand to my first class.

_**Okay so remember review!! Please pitch some ideas for what you want t see happen! I am kind of stuck so please suggest something.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**I will update a.s.a.p!!**_

_**Love, Rockelle**_

_**=)**_


	6. going away

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will. Stephenie Meyer does.

Finally, it was lunch time! I sat next to Edward and Alice, Jasper was on the other side of Alice holding hands and Emmet was next to Rosalie. School was way more boring when you already knew more than the teacher.

"So how was your da…" Alice just stopped in the middle of her sentence. I knew that face, she was having a vision. I didn't feel like listening in on it. Edward kicked her foot underneath the table. "Sorry about that. So how was your day?"

"Um…boring I guess." As soon as school was over and we drove home Edward and I went up to my bedroom. "So what did Alice see at lunch?"

"What? Oh that. She umm…she saw Victoria and Ali."

"And…" I knew he wasn't telling me something.

"And um…"

"Edward just tell me!"

"They are coming back for revenge…"

"Well, that's only two against eight, we'll be fine!"

"Well, um they united with four other vampires and a coven of three."

"Oh. I'm sure we will be fine."

"Maybe."

"Stop thinking so negative Edward."

"But what if they come here…"

"Edward! Why don't you ever listen to me! Stop thinking negative okay!"

"Okay, okay!" We laughed

"Hey would you want to come with me to my old house?"

"Sure, that would be cool. Nothing at all has changed except some major dust." We drove to Charlie's old house. He was right nothing has changed. He opened my door and we walked it the front door. It was unlocked. The inside was filled with layers of dust and cobwebs.

"So no one has lived here for over 75 years?" I ran up to my old room, I guess I was still as clumsy as I used to be. I tripped over a loose floor board in my room. I opened it and there was a box there. Edward was leaning against the door frame. "What's this?"

"After we left I put all the things that you probably thought I took, in that box. It was all always with you." I opened the box; there were all my birthday presents they got me and our pictures. I opened the photo album, I almost cried, well if I could. They would be tears of joy though. I sat on the bed and he sat down next to me. We flipped through the album. There was the one of us standing in front of my staircase and the one of Charlie and him watching TV. I noticed one of him and me was missing, I knew there was just one more.

"What happened to the last picture?"

"Oh do you mean this one?"He pulled out an old folded piece of paper. I looked at it, it was the last one. "I took it with me so I could always remember you." I smiled at him. He kissed my cheek. I put everything back into the box and we walked back out to his car. On the way back I saw his expression get very serious and mad.

"What's wrong?" He didn't say anything.

_Edward, do not let Bella come inside when you pull up. Just come in and get both of your things, I will explain when you get here._

It was Alice. What was going on? We got to his house and he ran inside.

EPOV

I was confused. Why did Alice tell me to get our things and not to let Bella come with me? I ran inside as soon as we drove up.

"What's going on!?"

"Victoria, Ali, and now eight other vampires are coming this way! They will be here soon! " Alice informed me.

"You need to hurry and get your stuff; we got all of our things packed. We cannot fight all of them!" Jasper added. I didn't even realize all the white sheets covering the furniture. I ran up the stairs and got mine and Bella's clothes and CD's. We were all going in different directions. They would find us if we all went together. We decided to meet in 3 weeks by our house in Alaska. Bella and I were headed to New York City, Alice and Jasper was headed to Colorado, Emmet and Rosalie was headed to Canada, and Esme and Carlisle were headed to Boston.

I got in the car and Bella listened in on what happened so I didn't have to tell her. It was going to be a long drive to New York, even driving as fast as I do.

BPOV

"So how long will it take to get there anyway?"

"Um, about three to four days."

"Cool, hey look on the bright side; it will just be the two of us… for a few weeks." At least that made him smile a little bit.

"Yea, that is one good thing. So I made reservations at 70 Park Avenue Hotel. The best hotel in New York."

* * *

Ok if you liked it please review

R&R!

Sorry it took so long, i got stuck.

I promise i will update soon!

remember to pitch ideas!

Love Rockelle


	7. New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

We arrived in New York at the break of dawn. Edward went and checked us in. The bell boy came over to the car; he tapped on my window so I rolled it down.

"Hello" I said in a polite voice. His jaw dropped and he looked dazzled as I once put it a long time ago.

"Um…hello, can I take your bags for you?"

"Sure, my boyfriend just went to go check us in."

_She has a boyfriend! Damnit! O well still doesn't mean she won't leave him for me._

"Okay, I'll wait for him to come back out." I got out of the car and Edward came out.

"Hello, we are on floor 89 room 84858" Edward told the bell boy.

_Okay maybe she won't leave him for me. _

Edward and I tried not to laugh. I was amazed when we got to our room. It had light yellow walls with white crown molding across the top, there was a huge plasma screen TV against the wall and a huge white leather couch and two matching chairs. I opened the huge sliding doors and saw a king sized bed with a gold comforter and a brass headboard. I then opened the glass door leading to the huge white bathroom, the shower was huge I wear you could fit 10 people in it, the faucets where even gold! Edward tipped the bell boy and he was suddenly right behind me hugging me round the waist.

"Hi" I almost whispered to him.

"Hello my love, how do you like the room?"

"I think of it more as a mini apartment." He laughed under his breath.

"Yes it is quite big for the regular suite."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk in central park and maybe go shopping, then find somewhere to go hunting."

"Don't you think it's a little to sunny outside?"

"Helloo I can change weather remember!"

"Ha-ha, okay shall we go once we change?" I changed into a pair of jeans and a cute blouse. We first went to a little secluded nearby forest, I caught a few foxes and a bear. That made me feel better.

We cleaned up a little and we went for a walk in central park. It was more beautiful than I imagined. Next, we went to the mall and I got some really cute outfits, even some for Alice and Rosalie. I told Edward to go back to the hotel; I could tell he didn't like shopping. I went into Victoria's Secret and got some lingerie, if you catch my drift…

I got back to the hotel and walked at a human pace back to the hotel room. When I got to the room Edward was on the phone with Emmet. I ran into the bathroom and put on the black lace lingerie.

"Hey Edward!" I called him seductively. I heard him on the phone

"Got to go Emmet."

"Aw, is Edward not gonna be a virgin anymore." I heard Emmet on the other line, I think he was trying to sound like a little kid.

"Shut up" Edward hung up and ran into the bedroom. (Okay you get it; I don't need to put in details.) We lay in each other's arms the rest of the night. I saw the sun start to rise and I started to get up. "Where are you going?" he grabbed my arm.

"Oh, wait, ha. I forgot we don't need to go to school." He laughed. I lay back down and he held me. It was about noon when we finally got up and I went and took a shower. After I blew dry my hair and Edward got out of the shower and got dressed we sat and watched TV. His phone started to go off so he answered it.

"It's for you." He told me

"OMG BELLA!" It was Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Okay, first thanks for the outfits! I love them!! And second OMG! How was it!??"

"You're welcome Alice, and WONDERFUL!" I didn't need to leave the room Edward would hear us anyway.

"Ha! That's good. I can't wait to see you when we go to Alaska! Oh and I so call dibs on biggest room!"

"Uh, so not! Whoever gets there first gets it!"

"Fine!" We laughed. "Talk to you later"

"See ya" I giggled. Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

okay i will update asap!!!

remember to review!!

love rockellie


	8. Alaska

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

The weeks passed by fast. Edward and I got all of our bags and went to check out.

"Let's hurry up! I want dibs on our room!" I told Edward as soon as we were in the car.

"Okay, how's this." He sped up to 200mph

"Better. How fast does this thing go?"

"Oh, it goes fast believe me."

"Okay, so who do you think will get there first anyway?"

"Uh, it looks like we will get there in about three days."

"Cool, do you think we will make there before Alice?"

"Well, they are leaving tomorrow, and they are in Colorado Springs, so it will be close." We listened to music and talked most of the way. I didn't even notice the days pass by. We saw Alice and Jasper right behind us.

"Go faster!! I want to beat them c'mon!!" He sped up to 250mph they also sped up. I saw the house coming up, it looked so pretty! It was all white with huge windows. Edward hit the turbo and I swear we were going at least 300mph. We were there before Alice and Jasper I ran to the third floor, the biggest room. I sat in the door way, Alice came up the stairs.

"I won!"

"I saw that coming, ha."

"That was fun."

"Yea it was! Now we need to go shopping to get furniture!!"

"Okay."

"Bella come here!" Edward called me from the garage, I was there in a flash.

"Hey!" I ran and jumped into his arms, he kissed me. "What's up?!"

"Look what I got you!" He pulled back the cover, it was my car!!

"Yay!! Thank you so much!!" Alice grabbed my arm before I could say anything else. We got in my car and headed to the furniture store Rosalie was already there. I got a bright red comforter with black sheets; the bead was very modern Asian type themed. I also had to get huge shelves for all of Edward and my CDs and stereo. We rented a u-haul to get all the furniture back. The guys came down and got all the furniture and set it up in the rooms.

I gave Alice and Rosalie the outfits I got or them back in New York, they where all designer, D&G, Jimmy Chu, all that good stuff. Alice of course freaked and gave me a big hug. When I finally got to our room Edward had set everything up, even the clothes. But, I couldn't find Edward, no one told me where he was and they were all blocking me out. I went outside and found his scent, it lead to a huge meadow covered with trees and it was noticeably warmer. Edward was leaning against a huge tree with something behind his back. I ran so him and jumped into his arms.

"Hello love." He kissed my neck and my jaw line up to my lips.

"Hi baby." I said to him when he was done kissing me. He set me down and kneeled on his knee. NO HE WASN'T! I scram inside!!

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you stay with me for eternity to be my bride?" I tackled him to the ground and kissed him for a long times and three shorter ones, that should have answered it.

"YES EDWARD! A MILLION TIMES YES!" We rolled over and now we was more on top of me.

"Well good then." He slid the ring onto my finger, it was beautiful. It had white gold with a huge diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on each side. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I kissed neck and he kissed me back. I saw the rain clouds coming, I made it sunny and warm, how I felt inside when I was with Edward. We both sparkled in the sunlight and he smiled.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." I giggled and kissed him again. We stood up and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs and arms around him, our noses and foreheads were touching, I stared into his eyes again and he ran us home. As soon as we walked in the door Alice attacked me with questions and stuff.

"OMGBELLAYOUHAVETOLETMEPPLANYOURWEDDINGOMGTHISIFGOINGTOBESOFUN!!!........." I could barely hear what she was saying she was talking so fast, even being a vampire.

"Yes Alice, you can plan the wedding," I giggled

"Are you sure you want to?" Edward asked me sarcastically.

"Shut up Edward. OMG Bella we have so much to do!!!" Alice said. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice. I giggled to myself. The next few weeks went by slowly. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I were wedding shopping the whole time. The boys haven't seen a thing we bought so far. Today we had to pick out my wedding dress. We went to a little cute wedding store to get it. Alice made me try on way to many! The finally, I found it, it was the one! It was old Victorian type dress. The top was very slimming, the sleeves started at the shoulder and the sleeves went down to my fingers. It had to be at least 10 layers, it was lace and an off white. We didn't get a cake or anything for a reception cause no one wants to puke up the food later. So we planned a big hunting trip.

The wedding was only less than a week away. It was only going to be us and their friends that also lived in Alaska. Luckily they were also "vegetarians". Alice once told me that Tanya used to be all over Edward, but he showed no interest. I still didn't care, if she tried to even touch him, she was dead! Yea, it's a little rough, but oh well…

**Okay I will update soon!!! **

**Remember to review**

**Love Rockelle!!**


	9. Almost time

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

The Denali's were going to be here today. Alice saw a vision, but she wouldn't tell me and she was blocking her mind. Edward wouldn't tell me either. I was starting to get mad.

About three hours before they were going to show up, Alice dragged me up to her room and made me slip on a gorgeous silk Ralph Lauren blush pink colored dress.(picture on profile!!) Then she sat me down in front of her mirror and fixed my hair. She just lightly curled it for a natural look. I liked it, but then she slapped on a huge diamond necklace that was just way over the top!

"Alice what is all this about? And I am not wearing this necklace, its way to flashy for me."

"You will see and your right it doesn't go." She took off the necklace and put on a simple gold necklace with a heart and four tiny diamonds on the side. "Much better!"

"Yes, it is!" I giggled. She put black eyeliner and clear lip gloss on me. It looked cute. I hated being Alice's personal Barbie doll, but I guess it sometimes had its advantages. The Denali's were just a few minutes away. I skipped down the stairs and sat next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer so he could kiss my forehead.

The Denali's just arrived; Tanya was the first to run in. Once she saw me and Edward she stopped. She dropped her bags and waited for the rest of her family to come in. She looked like she forgot that Edward and I were getting married. Well, that was the whole reason why she was here. Esme ran down and gave them all a big hug.

"It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too." Carmen said. Tanya didn't really say anything for a while.

"So this must be Bella! I can tell you have extraordinary powers." Eleazar came over to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I can see other vampire's powers." He answered.

"Oh. That's a cool power."

"Yes, it is useful." We talked or a long time and they caught up. It was already noon the next day. I ran up to my and Edward's room changed and took off the make-up Alice put on me. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a cute tee-shirt. Kate and Irina where outside talking with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme; Eleazar and the guys were wrestling outside. Tanya came into my room.

"Hi." I said when she didn't say anything

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you how lucky you are."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know how Edward fell for you. And you were human when you first met. And trust me, I know so many so many other women that want him!

"Mhm" I could tell she was trying to be rude.

"Plus, He is soo HOT! You are the luckiest living thing on the earth since you scored him"

"Thanks, I guess."

"Yup, see ya!" She skipped out of my room. The wedding was now only 4 days away! I was so excited! I sat in the room listening to music. About an hour after I drifted into daydreaming about the wedding, Alice came running in my room.

"WHERE IS EDWARD?!?!?" She was worried; again she was blocking her mind from me by counting in Chinese.

"Outside with the other guys. What's wrong?" She didn't say anything she just ran back out of my room. I tried to listen if I could hear what she was saying. I ran down the stairs. Edward ran up the stairs and we met halfway.

"We need to talk." He sounded concerned. I was totally confused.

"What's going on!!!" he dragged me to our room.

"They found out we are in Alaska."

"Ali and Victoria?"

"Yea, they will be here in a few days." WHAT!! THE FREAKIN WEDDING IS IN JUST FOUR!!

"How. Many. Is. a few?"

"Two."

"Okay, so what are we doing?"

"The Denali's said they will fight with us if it comes to that, there are 14 coming, and there are 13 here. But most of them are newborns."

"I love you."

"As I love you." He held me and kissed me for awhile. We went and talked with the others.

"I think we should train, we need to perfect our fighting skills." Jasper said.

"You're right, Bella how good are you at using your shocking ability?" Eleazar added.

"Yum, I have only really used it a few times. Not as much as mind reading and weather control."

"Okay, how about your shield?"

"My what?"

"Your shield."

"Um, I don't have a shield though…"

"You didn't know you were a shield?"

"Um, no."

"Okay, we will have to get that power to come out as soon as possible."

"Wait, what's a shield?"

"You can protect yourself and people around you from other powers that might be why Edward can't hear your thoughts and how Ali cannot control your mind."

"But, how did she make me faint then, I know that vampires can't faint at all."

"Well, that is not your mind and you haven't learned to fully use it yet."

"Okay, I think I get it." We went outside and started to practice my newly found ability. After 12 hours I perfected my shocking ability as much as I could in a day. I could shoot out bolts over a mile away. It was enough volts to shoot down a few trees and set things on fire. I was doing okay on the shield. It felt weird to use it.

Finally, I could stretch my shield. It was hard work. It took almost all my energy to stretch it only 10 feet. But, we got to take a break! We all went hunting, we had t get as much as we could so we had plenty of energy when they came. But, of course when we got back I had to practice my shield even more. Everyone else except Eleazar and me were perfecting there combat skills. We didn't know what we were going to do if Ali used her mind control on everyone. I was the only one she couldn't control.

Finally, we could go inside and rest for awhile. Edward and I went to our room and sat on the bed.

"I don't think I can bear to see you even fight." Edward told me.

"I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure? I can't lose you again!"

"I can't lose you again either, but we both have to fight."

"I know." We laid on the bad staring into each other's eyes. He twisted my hair around his finger and I rolled closer so I could put my head on his chest and he held me there.

"I'm leaving! I'm not going to fight and end up dying for something I don't even care about!" The noise startled us, it was Tanya. She and Irina didn't want to stay and fight.

"Okay I understand, you may leave if you wish." Carlisle tried to calm her down. Edward and I ran downstairs hand in hand.

"What's going on!?" Edward asked as soon as we got down there. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme were standing behind Eleazar, Kate, Carmen, and Carlisle.

"If you go home, we will come later when the battle is over." Carmen tried to calm Tanya as well.

"Okay, we will take our things and go then." Irina answered for her. They grabbed their bags and left. Now it was only, 14 against 11. We still had a possibility of winning. We had more vampires with abilities.

**Okay sorry to leave you hanging! I will update tomorrow, if possible. It might not be till late because my brother might have to use it for a while for work. But **_**I will update as soon as I can!!!**_

** Love**

**Rockelle!! **


	10. the Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

The sun rose, Edward and I were lying in the bed, I was in his arms with my legs entwined with his. He now seemed warm to me, unlike when I was human. He stroked my hair and kissed my neck. Would today be our last day together? I hoped it wouldn't be, don't think like that! I could tell he was thinking about the battle, I usually didn't need to read his mind to tell what he was thinking.

"Hey you two get up! We need to finish our strategy!" Jasper yelled at us from the stairs. Edward let go of me, kissed my cheek, and ran to the closet. He came out wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. I ended up putting on a white long sleeve button up shirt and jeans. Everyone was already outside so we just jumped out of the big window in our room.

They were already lined up in a formation. Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper, and Edward where in the front. Carmen, Kate, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice where in the second row, and I was in the back. They planned to keep me safe because I was the "Shield" and had the most powers. Alice saw them coming at sun set, we had a long time till then. We trained for a few hours, we then went hunting. We needed as much energy as possible. As we ran home, Alice saw them approaching the house the second we returned. We prepared ourselves as much as we could as we ran. I could see the house, I even smelled them. We all smelled them, they were close.

I saw her, standing there. Her red hair flowing in the wind. She changed me 75 years ago, now she's back, even with that bitch Ali! They were in the front, with smirks on their faces. Edward stopped still in trees and grabbed my hand. We would be invisible to the human eye.

There were more than 14 now, there where 16!

"What are you doing?! They are right there…" he cut me off with a kiss, it was short but good. For a second it felt like it was just me and him. Like it was our last kiss.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear to fast for a human to catch.

"As I love you" he also said to fast for a human. We caught up with the others and we were suddenly in the formation.

"We do not want to fight." Carlisle told to the group of vampires. They just stayed in their defensive, ready to pounce stance. "Okay if that's what you want."

We all took our stances, ready to fight. I was thinking hard about getting my shield around everyone. Out of the blue I could stretch it like a big super stretchy rubber band! It was so easy! I stretched it out to Carlisle. Ali smiled and looked our way; she was trying to use her mind control. I saw a wave of color come up and around the shield; it didn't come close to hitting us. Then I saw a little gnome like guy come to the front, the closed his eyes ad what looked like electric shocks coming up from the ground come our way, we all saw it coming. It stopped where the shield was. Edward looked back at me and smiled.

_Good Job! I love you! _I nodded back at him and smiled.

He tried again. Nothing. Then Victoria pounced at Eleazar, he jumped out of the way. The others followed. This is what I was afraid of. I wasn't sure how to make just my family safe if everyone was in the shield. Two vampires came running at me. The man was definitely a newborn, the women I guessed was a Vampire for awhile. I sent a lightning bolt right at him and it knocked him into a tree, it broke followed by another like a domino. The women came charging faster, she pounced and we were on the ground. I went for her neck, she moved to fast. I ripped her arm off as soon as she lunged back at me. She screeched loudly, the man then came from behind and jumped on my back. I grabbed his head and flipped him off. He was very strong, he got back up and went back at me. Someone had started a fire in the middle of the field. I hadn't even noticed who or when. I sent another lightning bolt at the women, she went flying just like the man did. As soon as she hit the tree, I went at the man, I ripped off his arm and sent it flying, and it went right into the fire. SCORE! He was pissed now. He soared right at me, he went for my arm I was too fast for him. Before he knew it he was in the fire. The woman was suddenly right behind me. I jumped away from the fire so I was behind her.

"Let's dance." She said in a prince of darkness voice or should I say princess of darkness.

"Let's" I said back to her. We circled each other, she ran towards me, I moved and she missed. She jumped onto my back, her nails digging into my back and shoulders. I shocked her just enough to get her off me. She growled deeply I noticed she still didn't go get her arm. It looked like beautiful coryphée, she jumped over me and I grabbed her leg and threw her into a tree. I looked back and I saw two vampires ganging up on Alice. One was on her back the other was about to lunge and go for her neck. I ran and kicked the one in mid-air. She went flying somewhere. She then grabbed the one on his back and ripped it pieces in seconds, another newborn. The women I had been fighting ran behind me and pushed me to the ground. But, there were three of her now! She could multiply herself!!

I was being held down. I couldn't move, she was way stronger than me. I couldn't even shock them off. One went for my neck. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain. I heard a loud cracking noise, it sounded like a huge tree. I opened them and Edward had thrown her across the clearing and she hit the biggest tree there and it broke. He helped me up and we went back to fighting. I ran to the women and before she could do anything I ripped her to shreds, and she was in the fire. The fire was bigger now almost taller than some of the trees. I looked around, I saw everyone in my family, Emmet looked like he was having fun, Alice was dancing around the one I kicked off of her, Jasper was in serious thought knowing exactly what he was doing, Rosalie and Esme threw something in the fire, and Carlisle was doing pretty good, he didn't like fighting. I noticed Kim, Eleazar, and Carmen where really good fighters, they were all winning.

I saw Ali, Victoria, and two males standing against a tree. Soon enough they were the only ones left. The night was full of stars and there was a full moon. I looked up, it was gorgeous. The fire shone like the sun, sparks flew out and landed in all different directs. I heard the crackling noise of the wood and now dead vampires. Victoria, Ali, and the two males stood on the other side watching the fire flicker in different directions. Eleazar, Kim, and Carmen backed up behind me. Edward came and stood next to me and put his arm around my waist.

Victoria flew over the fire hissing. She look angelic, but at the same time like a demon from hell. The three others followed. "Why, hello Bella, I see you found the Cullen's again."

"Yes." I kept my eyes on her. I heard the rest of my family stand behind me.

"So, shall we do this the hard way, or the easy way?" Ali came from behind Victoria with a smirk on her face. I quickly stretched my shield over all of us. Too late. Ali had put them all asleep, except for Edward and me. I guess the shield got to Edward before the rest.

"I guess the hard way." I stayed as calm as I could. I lunged at Ali, but before I could get to her I went flying into a tree. OUCH! It still hurt even though I was a vampire. The brunette male had punched me right in the side. I guess that was Ali's new mate. I got up and ran back. Edward was already fighting the two males. Ali and Victoria were standing there looking at me with sneers on their faces.

"You did say the hard way." Ali yelled at me. I sent the biggest lightning bolt I could right at her; she went flying way out there. Victoria came at me and I dodged her. We circled each other; it looked like even more beautiful coryphée than with the other woman I fought. It looked like we rehearsed it over a million times. Ali came running back screeching at the top of her lungs, she jumped onto my back and I fell. I turned around and scratched her face; I was aiming for the neck. She slapped me making me fly off of her. Victoria caught me in airborne. I ripped her neck out and pushed her to the floor. I picked her up and threw her to the fire. Next, I had to get Ali. I looked over at Edward he also had the other left. His shirt was all ripped up and his hair was a mess. He was winning.

"So, I heard you where getting married." Ali came up behind me I turned and growled at her. "Well, I was going to just come down here and make Edward marry me instead of you, but then I met Victoria. She told me it would be funner to just kill all of you instead. So we got some lone vampires to join us and then we met a coven of three, I made them join us. And then we just made a few more recruits." I stood there listening just waiting for her to jump at me. "You see, when I first saw you, the way Edward looked at you, ugh! I guess I was just jealous. But then I met Ben, who little Eddie over there just killed. So now I have even more of a reason to kill you." She was still calm.

She shot at me, she hit me like a bus. I jumped in the air did a full back flip and kicked her across the clearing. She ran back at me, I jumped over her when I landed I was crouched ready to pounce. She took the same position, we jumped at the same time and collided, it sounded like thunder! We recovered fast; we ran each other and grabbed the other's arms. I was so close to ripping her apart when she tripped me and threw me into a tree, I shot a lightning bolt at her sending her flying next to the fire, he face glowed in the light of fire making her look like the devil its self. She ran then jumped over m head, I grabbed her ankle and swung her to the ground with so much force, and it made a huge pit on the forest floor. I held her down and ripped her apart with my teeth and hands. I threw the rest of her in the fire.

**CLIFFHANGER!!HAHA! I will update later tonight! I promise! **

**With love**

**Rockelle**


	11. SOONSOONSOON

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me and I kissed his neck, to his jaw, to his lips. We ran the others into the house; they wouldn't wake up for about three more days because of Ali's power, even though she was dead. We sat on the porch and watched the sun come up.

A few weeks passed, the Denali's left and everything was going good. We were going to have the wedding in a few days. I was glad Ali was dead so she didn't come back and ruin my wedding.

Alice still had the dress the dress we picked out, I had to fight it though. We were headed to the mall to get new decorations. I guess Alice will be Alice. The decorations where close to what they looked like before, but different colors.

The colors where now black and bloody red. We also got a gazebo, it was pure white. On the day of the wedding the guys were going to lace red rose around the edges and up the post's. It was perfect.

The bride's maid's dress was a deep red lace with sleeves, very old Victorianism; the sleeves went down and just touched the end of their fingers. I couldn't wait to see it all put together.

"So, I'm still you maid of honor right?" Alice asked on the way home.

"Of course and Rosalie is still my bride's maid. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Just wondering, do you like the new decorations?"

"Yes! The old ones where still good you know."

"Pshh. Sure, they were so last week!!"

"Oh, that's why we got to go shopping again?"

"More of an excuse actually." We laughed. Alice always needs her little shopping sprees. I wonder how much she spends on clothes a month. When we got home Emmet and Jasper were of course, wresting outside.

"Hey I call winner!" I yelled to them starting to unpack the car full of wedding stuff. Edward ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed my cheek and whispered _l love you,_ into my ear.

"Hi." I told him. He took the box I was carrying and brought it to the garage.

"Hey Bella I bet I could beat you to!" Emmet yelled over to me after he beat Jasper at wrestling.

"Sure you could."

"Want to make a bet then?"

"Sure,"

"Kay, if I win I can take apart you car and pull any prank on you I want, without payback."

"Fine, I if I win you can't pull any pranks on me but we can so prank you!"

"Deal!" I knew I was going to win. We got into a defensive crouch about 20 feet away.

He jumped at me and I moved out of the way, he crashed into a tree. He jumped off the tree and again I moved out of the way.

I jumped at him and out him in a headlock. He flipped me off and I hit a tree. Everyone was watching us. Jasper and Edward made a bet, something about pizza, deer, and a pink Chanel dress. I jumped at Emmet and had him pinned.

"OH! I SO JUST WON!"

"Whatever." Everyone started laughing at us. Emmet got up, put me in a headlock and messed up my hair.

"HAHA! Okay okay!" I laughed. Everyone but Emmet, Edward, and I went inside.

"Bella come here I got something to show you!" Edward yelled to me. Emmet was still messing with my hair; he really is a major jokester. "Emmet seriously." Edward chuckled. Emmet picked me up and tossed me at Edward, he caught me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically to Emmet.

"You are welcome!" He was also being sarcastic.

Edward put me on his back and told me to close my eyes. He was running somewhere. I smelled pine trees, the grass, the wind, everything. He sat me down in a little meadow, it was where he purposed. He turned me around and laid a dazzling white gold chain necklace, on the end was a blue heart shaped diamond! It was traced with smaller white diamonds.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Thank you sooo much!" I jumped and gave him a big kiss.

"Well, I guess you like it."

"Like it, LIKE IT!! I LOVE IT! Especially since it's from you! It is so gorgeous!" I kissed him again.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He kissed the end of my nose. I giggled and kissed him again. I couldn't believe it! Where the hell did he find a BLUE HEART SHAPAED diamond!!

The sun was starting to set. We ran back home, Edward had plans with the guys to go on a hunting trip for a few days. When we got back, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle had all their stuff in Emmet's jeep. He kissed me good-bye then hopped in the jeep.

It was just us girls, finally. I wasn't particularly glad Edward had to go. But, it was only for a few days. We decided to go shopping for an entire day (Alice's idea). It was going to be fun. We took my Lamborghini. Guys always stared at the four of us. You got used to it after a few years.

We went to all the designers stores, D&G, Chanel, etc.. We spent over 25,000 dollars! It was very fun. When we got back to the house we hauled our huge bags of new clothes to our closets. After I was done organizing them, I sat on the bed. The other girls where still putting their clothes away, so I just listened to their thoughts.

_Yay! I love these new clothes, I know Emmet will just love the lace…-Rosalie_

_This was fun, we should do this again some time. –Esme_

_Hmm. I wonder where Edward was going to take Bella for their honeymoon/surprise…-Alice_

"ALICE!!!!" I wanted to know what was going on. He was taking me on a honeymoon? Sweet! At least it wasn't a surprise, I don't like those type of surprises.

"Oh, shit. Bella did you just hear what I was thinking?"

**

* * *

**

**Okay remember review!! **

**I will update soon!! **

**PITCH IDEAS!!! PLEASE!!!! **

**Where should they go for the honeymoon??**

**Love Rockelle!**


	12. the wedding

**ahDisclaimer: I do not own twilight**

The days past, Alice wouldn't tell me where he was taking me.

"Alice tell me!!!!!!! Seriously, I don't like surprises!"

"NO!! Bella, the wedding is only 2 days away, and then you will find out!"

"Still! C'mon!!" The guys were going to be home in a few minutes from their hunting trip.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm not telling you, get over it!" She sounded like she was talking to a little kid. "Besides, if I tell you, Edward will kill me!"

"Fine Alice, I'll wait. But I won't be happy about it."

"That's all I ask." I stuck my tongue out at her, she laughed. I couldn't wait to see Edward, I missed him. I know it's only been a few days but still. I saw the jeep fly up the drive way. Edward jumped out of it and I ran outside into his arms.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him still in his arms.

"I guess, but I wish you were there." I giggled and he kissed my forehead. "So, we are getting married in two days!"

"Yup! I can't wait!!" I was excited about finally marrying Edward.

"So, I am making you go on a honeymoon."

"Where?!" I was excited. I finally would know where he is taking me!

"I'm not telling you." Ugh. No he didn't!

"That's not nice!" I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Oh, I know." We laughed again. The Denali's were still coming for the wedding. Well, except for Tanya. She didn't _want_ to come. The rest of the day went by fast. I couldn't wait for the wedding. The Denali's were on their way here. It was the same thing all over again, except it was better, there was going to be a wedding. At least Ali and Victoria were dead so they wouldn't come back.

"Hi Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina!" I said to them as they walked into the house. I went and gave them all hugs. After we got all of the hello's out of the way, all of the girls ran upstairs. I wanted to show them my dress.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! It is so beautiful!" Carmen said, she meant it. They knew to not think about it when they where around Edward, well until after the wedding.

"Thanks, Alice found it."

"It had to cost a fortune!" Kate squeaked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Eh. Not really, actually. Not as much as Alice's shopping sprees at least." We all laughed.

"What are we going to do for your bachelorette party?" Rosalie asked.

"Um,…"

"OMG, BELLA!! WE ARE SO GOING CLUBBING" Alice screeched out before I could answer.

"I guess that's what we are doing." I laughed. We started getting ready. Alice wore her black scoop neck dress with gold lining around the bottom and top. Rosalie's was a glittery V-neck pink. Carmen wore a shimmery blue dress with a square neck line. Esme's was a light blue satin. Kate's was a satin purple dress and Irina's was a green satin. Mine was a red scoop neck shimmery dress it had a little bow on the back. We were ready right when the sun set.

We ran down the stairs and the guy's eye's popped open and jaws dropped.

_Holy crap! Where are they going! Alice looks so beautiful! –Jasper_

_Wow. They are so hot! Rosalie is just wow –Emmet_

_My Bella looks beautiful. Where are they going anyway? –Edward_

"Hey we are going for our bachelorette party, see ya later!" We ran out the door and climbed in Rosalie's BMW, my car was too small. We arrived at a club called _Le Rouge_. The place was filled with all black lights and a bunch of crazy colored lights on the dance floor. We sat down at the bar. The bar tender cme over to us.

"So, what brings you pretty ladies here?" He sounded like a retard, I think he was trying to sound cool.

"She's getting married tomorrow!" Alice yelled. It was too loud in there to not yell.

"Ah. Okay let's get some shots over here, on the house!" I could smell the pure alcohol he poured into seven glasses. It smelled awful, why do people drink this. "Here. You. Go." He set one in front of me. It smelled worse than anything I ever smelled. I picked it up and threw it in my mouth. I set the glass down with a little too much force, it cracked the bottom of it. EW! It tasted like—like the most disgusting thing I ever drank before.

"So how was it Bella?" Alice asked me. If I was human my face would have turned green. I didn't say anything. All of a sudden there was another right in front of all of us. Great. I took another drink. Ew, still gross. I was wondering why Alice was torturing us. After about three more, I felt dizzy. Could vampires get drunk?

"Alice, can vampires even get drunk?" I asked her, no human would hear me.

"Yeah, they can. It just takes A LOT!" She giggled. We took a few more and all of a sudden we were out on the dance floor. I didn't know I could dance like this.

We went to a few more clubs and finally got home at 3am. We stumbled through the door. I tripped over the leg of a chair and Edward caught me.

"Alice, I thought we told you not to try to get drunk." He laughed.

"Well, I'm fine. I think she had more than me." I heard everyone laugh, but me.

"Okay, well I'll just take her to our room." He carried me up the stairs and sat me on the bed with a puke bucket. "Bella how much did you drink?" He was trying not to laugh.

"Um, I guesh awot." I slurred.

"Yea, Alice tested if vampires could get drunk for one of her bachelorette parties."

"HA-ha. Nice. Sounds like a fun party."

"Ha-ha Jasper wasn't too happy about it."

"I bet." I puked up all the alcohol I drank. It took about an hour. I got cleaned up and took a nice long shower. When I was out I skipped down the stairs. Everyone started randomly laughing.

"Yea, ha-ha very funny!" I said sarcastically. They tried to hold back their laughter.

"Bella, you should have seen what you looked like and sounded like! It was worse than Alice when she first tried it!"Emmet yelled, laughed as hard as he could.

"So I guess our party was better than yours." I said to him.

"Probably. But still you should of…" He started laughing again. I just sent a little lightning bolt at him, just big enough to shut him up.

"Okay, okay I'll stop." He was still giggling. The sun was just rising; Alice took my arm and pushed me up the stairs. She made me take another shower. After I got out she through a big fluffy pink robe at me. I slid it on and sat down on the stool in front of the mirror. She blew dried my hair first. Then, she put it in curlers and left them in. She then, started my make-up. She started with a light layer of foundation and a tiny bit of light pink blush. She used black eyeliner lightly and white shadow. Next was my lipstick. It was a bright red, with a clear gloss over it. I liked it. She slowly took the curlers out; it was very curly but not too curly. She made a few pieces more curly than others and some less curly with a flat iron. I looked good. She slipped the veil on. It was perfect. I got up and she pushed me in to the room. She made me put on my lingerie and shoes. We weren't going to put the dress on just yet. So I slipped the robe back on.

I helped Alice get ready. The bridesmaid dress was perfect. It looked so cute on her. She left her hair normal I loved her little pixie cut. Rosalie ran in, she needed help with her hair. Alice curled it and put it up in a bun. It looked really cute. I peeked out the window and saw the backyard. It was extravagant! The rows of chairs had burgundy and white lace ribbons on them. There was a black carpet thing leading to the gazebo. The gazebo was laced with red, white, and black roses. It was perfect. Better than I imagined. There were a row of pillars on each side of the setting. They were white with rose type things twirling up them and on the top were placed more flowers. They were connected with white lace ribbons like the ones on the chairs, except they flowed down to the ground.

I saw Edward looking at everything. He was in his tuxedo, he looked….wow. I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle, and finally be completely his. I still was mad that nobody would tell me where he was taking me for the honeymoon. But it didn't matter.

It was already noon. I was about to walk down the aisle! YAY!! Alice, Esme and Rosalie helped me into my dress. I looked amazing! I looked over at Esme and she would cry if she could, tears of joy. I went and gave her a big hug.

"Bella you are like a daughter to me, and by tonight you will even more of a daughter to me." Esme gave me another hug. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you." I told her, I meant it. "You are also like a mother to me, the best mother in the world!"

It was time we rushed down the stairs as fast as we could wearing these dresses. Once I got outside, it looked even better than it did from my window. Carlisle took my arm and we went to line up to walk. "You look gorgeous." He told me.

"Thank you." I told him. Alice went first and then Rosalie, it felt like it took forever. Then it was my turn. I turned the corner and saw him. He stared at me and smiled. I smiled back. The pace of the wedding march was so slow. I wanted to run up there. But, I think I made too much of a fool of myself last night. Finally I was up there. I took Edward's hand not taking my eyes off of his. My smile was the biggest it could get. Jasper was going to marry us, it would be weird if it was Emmet and Carlisle was giving me away. So Jasper volunteered to do it.

The ceremony took forever. At the part "Till death do you part" we changed that to "for as long as you both shall live" it was more appropriate. At last Jasper said "You may now kiss the bride." Edward dipped me and we kissed. Emmet laughed.

Instead of a reception, we all went hunting. Edward and I shared a mountain lion. After that, Alice pushed me up the stairs and made me change into regular clothes. Our bags where already packed and ready to go, Edward and I got into his car and drove to the airport.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, you will just have to wait."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. The Cullen's had their own private jet. I didn't even know that! We still had to go through security, unfortunately. That is my least favorite part about flying. When we got on the jet it was awesome! All the seats where black leather. It was big enough for the entire family. It even had some seats that went around in circles! It was pimped out! We set our bags down in the back and got buckled in. The pilot came out and checked on us and told us how long the flight would be. It was only a few hours. I opened the window and looked at the stars, the moon looked beautiful. It was so big, and white. It felt like I could reach out and touch it.

**Remember to review! I will update soon, unless you guys just want me to end here.**

**Love rockelle**


	13. honeymoon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Our plane landed on a little island. It was so beautiful! The sand was so white, the trees where so green and tall! It was very warm and it was night. And the water was so clear! There was a huge house; it was white with big windows. That seemed to be the Cullen's favorite design, or should I say our favorite design. I really did love it.

"This is Isle Esme, Carlisle got it for Esme years ago, and they let us borrow it for our honeymoon." The plane flew away and Edward grabbed all of our bags in one hand.

"Hey, I could…." I started to say, but he startled me and picked me up with his other hand. I laughed. He carried me through the threshold and set me down on a light blue couch. It looked like the white ones in Alaska but blue. He put our luggage into the room. When I opened my suit case, are you kidding? Alice obviously packed my bag. It was full of silk and lace. Wow.

"Really, are you serious…Alice!" Edward laughed.

"Don't look at me Alice packed your bag, I had nothing to do with it." He was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Mhm, sure you didn't." I giggled. I dug through all the lace and silk and found some regular clothes at the bottom and put them on the top. After we were done unpacking we sat on the big bed that would take up half our room back in Alaska.

"So, Mrs. Cullen what shall we do first?" I liked how that sounded, _Mrs. Cullen!_

"Hmm, well… we could go for a swim." He smiled. When we got out by the beach, I looked up. The sky was so gorgeous! I could see every star in the out there. The moon looked bigger than the island it's self, it was so…wow.

I slipped off my clothes and walked into the ocean. The water was as warm as the air.

I dived into the drop off and swam down as far as I could. I heard Edward behind me. Since we didn't need to breath, we could stay in the water for a long time. The ocean was deep; we swam down as far as we could. Most of the creatures down there were odd looking. They glowed!

One had huge front teeth with a light coming out of the top of its head, its eyes where black and took up half its face! It was very creepy! We swam back up to a part that we could lay down on, but it was still very deep. And…

The morning came fast, and it was hotter than it was at night! After we got dressed we went hiking. There was a volcano in the middle of the island. It was covered with grass and trees, it was pretty.

I could smell the wild animals roaming around, most were very new to me. The smelled exotic, delicious. Of course, I pounced at it. When I was done sucking the blood out of it, I noticed it was a capybara. Unfortunately, it was cute.

We continued hiking up to the top of the mountain. I couldn't help admiring the beautiful scenery. It was just so much greener than anywhere I have been before. We got to the top about an hour later.

"It's breath-taking!" I yelled. I could see from one side of the island to the other. The whole place looked like the Amazon rain forest! I could see so much, the flowers where amazing, so many colors! Orange, pink, red, blue, more than imaginable! The water was sparkling in the sunlight. Edward took my hands and looked n my eyes.

"Eh. Not as breathtaking as you." He twirled me around in a circle and brought me in for a kiss. We sat on top of the volcano and gazed into the deep forest. Every time I looked somewhere, there was something new. I caught a scent...it wasn't something, it wasn't human or animal. Another vampire. The scent was unfamiliar. I looked at Edward, he smelt it to. We stood up and looked around.

_Do you see anyone? _He thought to me. I shook my head. There was more than one; I could smell at least four. Then, I saw two, both females. One had bleach blonde hair, lighter than Ali's was her clothes were ripped. The other had jet black hair and bright red lip stick her clothes were shredded also. I yanked Edward over to me and pointed them out.

They were running deeper into the trees. Behind them, saw two males one had light brown hair it was spiked his clothes, ripped as well. The last had medium length red hair, right below his chin, and of course his clothes had rips in them to. What had they been through? Their hair was even seriously messed up. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran down to the others. As we approached them, the crouched at us. We stopped.

"Stay here." Edward whispered into my ear. He let go of my hand unwillingly. He put his hands up and went closer to them. "Hello, we don't want to hurt you, we just would like to know if we can help you." They didn't move. The blonde growled at him. I shuddered. Edward backed up just a step.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The male with the light brown hair asked under his breath.

"My family owns this island." Edward answered. The females glared at me, their eyes were _red, _and not a normal thirsty red like others I have seen. It was scary.

"There are more of you now, where?" He was being short only asking questions.

"No, only one more, no need to worry they are at our home." Edward dropped his hands to his side. They had to know them, somehow. The woman with the black hair growled underneath her breath. The male with longer red hair jumped at Edward. He moved out o the way in time, the others just stayed in their places. Before I realized it, I crashed into a tree. He had jumped at me with more force and much faster than he did the first time. I didn't even see him coming. I looked up, I saw his friends restraining him. It looked like Edward was about to kill him.

"We will leave now." The one with light brown hair said. The turned and started running again. The red hair one looked back a growled as loud as he could, he wasn't done just yet.

I ran to Edward and he grabbed my hand. "You okay?" he asked

"Of course, the question is are you okay? You look pissed." He was mad, I didn't blame him.

"Yea, I'm good, I'll try to calm down in a little while."

Two weeks past, I didn't feel the need to bring up how they knew those other vampires. We returned back to Alaska. We met the rest of the family at the airport. After we got home and unpacked we went and sat in the family room. Alice skipped over and sat next to me.

"So, I saw those other vampires when you where in your honeymoon. They looked creepy." Alice said

"Oh yea, that was weird. What was their probable anyway?"

"Um… well, you see after me and Jasper joined the Cullen's we ran into these other vampires. We got into a fight about territory. Luckily, no one died or got seriously injured. No one lost but no one won either. We haven't seen them since. And that Adam, the red head, never got over not winning."

"So what are all their names?"

"The one with light brown hair is Connor, the black haired woman is Anne and the blonde is Sherry." She started t get that face she got when she had a vision. What was she seeing?

* * *

tell me do you like it? REVIEW!!

I will update either tonight or tommorow! i'm starting the next chapter right now!

love rockelle ♥

even as a vampire, bella still has bad luck following her!


	14. Not Again Not Now

Vision: _I was alone in a strange place. The room was round, the wall were like a creamy white stone. Kind of the Volturi's style. There were pillars around it and flowers molded around them winding up to the top. I was lying on the floor in pain, curled up in a ball, shaking. I barely looked… Vampire. _

I looked at Edward. He looked…well he looked scared and freaked out. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I guess I looked worse, I didn't even realize I was shaking.

"It's okay." He said to me.

"Yea, who knows maybe it won't happen. They aren't always 100% no offense Alice."

"None taken! Most of the time I hope the things I see won't happen." She told me. Edward carried me up o our room ad we sat on the edge of the bed. We were silent for a few minutes just listening to Clair de Lune. Edward really did think this was going to happen.

"Stop worrying, honey. It's probably not going to happen okay?" I sat on is lap and put my arms around his neck. "It's going to be okay."

"I know, but just having to see you in pain, even if it's not going to happen, it just torture." I surprised him with short sweet kiss. He did the same. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I kissed him again passionately I grabbed the back of his head and he grabbed a handful of my hair.

I heard Alice walk in and we stopped kissing as soon as we both heard her. I jumped off of his lap and sat next to him. He held my hand.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account." She was being sarcastic. It was hard to hide our embarrassment. I laughed so did Edward.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward said jokingly

"Oh, right! Ha-ha um we are having a meeting downstairs so yea, c'mon." We ran down the stairs, everyone was sitting around the huge cherry dining table that we never really used. It was very elegant. I guess Edward had been blocking out the others thoughts for awhile. So Alice had another vision. The four I had "met" on the island with Edward. Supposedly, they have four others in their coven. Also, they were coming. And they were not done fighting over 100 years and they still hadn't let go of that grudge.

"What are we going to do?" Emmet asked Carlisle.

"Well, it is them again. I really do hate to fight." He answered. I looked over at Alice she was having another vision. After I noticed everyone did.

NO! That wasn't happening. Her other vision she had earlier was getting closer to what was happening. The new four we ex-Volturi, they were in the guard, apparently high up in the guard. There would be no chance of winning. One of the males had a power like Demetri's except he could find anything; he just had to have a sense of what he looked like. Another female could change vampires back to humans, but a more painful process. The second male could inflect pain to many at one time. And the last -female- could tell a person's next move, even if they don't know what they are doing.

"We half to separate, they know what we all look like. The tracker is bound to find us if we stay together."Carlisle stated

"We half to separate again? Well, I guess that sounds okay as long as I can stay with…" Emmet started.

"No. We can't stay together at all. They will know we would go in pairs. We can't do that. We cannot call each other, or contact until the coast is clear." He told us. "Alice when did you see them approach?"

"Um, a week or so." she said underneath her breath. It was hard even for me to hear.

I was so caught up in my thinking, I didn't notice that we were done and they were going to pack. Edward and I were the only ones left in the room. He stood up and picked me up out of my chair. He held me up and caressed the back of my head. I put my hand around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. I started to dry sob. I didn't want to leave Edward, but then again I'm sure that they rest didn't want to leave the ones they loved.

We weren't sure how long we would be separated for. I hoped it would be that long. We were sitting on the bed now, almost done packing. I set the last of my clothes next to my bag. I first took out the necklace Edward had gotten me before the wedding. My blue heart shaped diamond. I set it on the dresser. Edward pulled me over to him and handed me a box. It had a cherry finish and 24 karat gold laced around the edges like a rope. It was very old Victorian, there were even interlaced hearts just a few shades darker than the finish wrapped around the middle of the box it was beautiful.

"I was going to give this to you for our anniversary. I made it, with a little help from Alice on the design."

"Edward I…" He shushed me and opened it. It started playing my lullaby. "Thank you so much!" I jumped on him and gave him a huge kiss. He went over and took the necklace and placed it in the box. That reminded me. I had gotten him a pocket watch with the words "Amo IL sole per i giorni, la Luna per le notti, e tu per sempre." It means "I love the sun for days, the moon for nights and you forever." Inside was a picture of me and him on our wedding day. I meant to give it to him, but I kept forgetting. I put it behind my back and told him to close his eyes and hold out his hand. He did. It was 14 karat gold. I set it in his hand and he opened his eyes. He looked at the engraving and smiled.

"Open it." I told him. When he did, he smiled bigger.

"Thank you, I love it!" He picked me up by the waist and I wrapped my legs around him. I could look him right in the eyes; I was still somewhat shorter than him. He was 6"1' and I was 5"4'. I didn't want him to set me down, but we already had to leave. We went downstairs with the others, the couples where all holding hands. If we could cry we all would. Alice ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Next time I see you, we are going shopping weather you like it or not." Her voice broke.

"You bet! We will shop till we drop." Which would be never. After we all gave each other's our good-byes. We had to leave.

The garage was empty just Edward and me where still there just about to leave. He pulled me in for one last kiss. I jumped onto him wrapping my legs around him my arms around his neck. He played with my hair and we had to leave.

"I will see you soon my love."

"As will I, I love you!"

"As I love you." I got into my car and followed him out. I set the music box on the passenger seat. I was behind his car for a long time until he took an exit. I kept going straight forward.

I opened the music box and it played my lullaby over and over again.

**

* * *

**

**Okay! Chapter 14 done! Hope you like. I know it is sad, but please review!! Thanks!**

**Love Rockelle**

**=) **


	15. Away

I arrived in Colorado in just a few days. I stayed at the Broadmoor, it was so beautiful! I wish Edward was here. I made it foggy most of the time when I wanted to roam around and look at the pond and other places. I was sad when I saw the women getting married, almost every day. Those made me stay in my room those days. I kept my phone charged so I could hear if they called to tell me we can come home. I checked it every hour on the dot.

**EPOV**

As soon as I had to turn off on an exit and she disappeared, I felt like I would die. I looked at the watch she gave me and set it on the dash opened. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. I would probably cry if I could. I wasn't sure when we were will see each other again. I hoped it would be soon.

I drove to Mexico, where I took a plane all the way to Antarctica. I didn't like having to leave Bella, when I took my hunting trip with the guys for just three days, it was torture. How long would this one be?

**BPOV**

Three weeks past, I really thought I would kill over any second. My heart ached, my stomach twisted, I even could barely breathe or see straight. I just stayed in my room the past two days. I wanted to seclude myself from the rest of the world. I lay on the big comfy bed and stared at the phone. I played my lullaby now and then.

I put the box in front of me and traced the heart over and over again. I looked at it closely and I saw a little engraving on the side it said "L'amo più di la canzone di uccelli nel crepuscolo di mattina, più di il sole, e più di la vita suo stesso. L'amerò per un'eternità" it translates: I love you more than the birds song in the morning dusk, more than the sun, and more than life its self. I will love you for an eternity.

It was laced along the side, how did I miss that? My phone went off and I answered it without checking the collar id.

"Hello, Bella." It was an unfamiliar voice. It was deep; they had a thick Australian accent.

"Who is this?"

"This is Bella, huh, well if you do wish to see your darling husband you need to come back to Alaska."

"What? Who is this?! I swear if you hurt him I…"

"You need to get here in three days, or you will not see you precious family again. Got it?" They hung up. I hurried and packed all my things. I grabbed the necklace and placed it in the box and put the box in my purse.

I ran down t check out, at a human speed. I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could back to Alaska. I was there in just two.

I saw the house approaching. I slid into the drive way and before I was completely stopped, someone through the door off the car ripped the hinges, the grabbed me, I tried to fight back, but they were stronger. I gave up and they tied me to my bed. It wasn't any regular rope or anything. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. I saw a male and two other women that I have never seen before walk in. It must be one of the ex-Volturi.

The two women stopped at the door way and the man came closer. He had a thick beard and a strange hair cut. His hair was dark brown.

"I knew you would be the one to fall for our little trap." He had a thick Australian accent; he must have been the one that called me. "Your family, however, is fine." He started to stroke my forehead with his thumb and he held my head. He was very close, it was disturbing.

But then I felt it, it hurt more than taking a sharp knife and slicing your own arm, more than anything you could imagine! I held back my breathing and closed my eyes. I couldn't help not screaming. It felt like it was going on for hours and hours. Then, they stopped.

I heard a phone dial, the women called Edward. I heard him pick up. I heard his voice, so dreamy, so angelic! The pain came back 10x worse. I scram louder. I heard her say "This is not a trick,"

"NO EDWARD DO NOT COME," That was all the energy I had left to say.

**EPOV**

I went hunting a nearby forest, quiet close to the hotel I was staying at. My phone went off. When I answered it, it was a woman. Not familiar at all.

"Hello, this must be Edward.

"Hello…"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you we tricked you naïve little Bella here."

"This is a trick isn't it?"

"This is not a trick," Then I heard her. She was screaming in pain. What where they doing to her?

"EDWARD DO NOT COME!" It was her voice, she was there. She actually thought I wasn't going? They hung up and I raced to the airport, luckily my family's jet was still here. On the way to Mexico I called the others. They were coming. I was closest though.

When I arrived in Mexico, I jumped into my car and sped to Alaska. I was there in only three days. The rest of the family wouldn't be here till tomorrow. I heard her scream, I couldn't stand the noise. I sat in my car waiting for the others to leave her room. Once she stopped screaming, I heard all of them leave her room. I silently jumped out of the car and over to the window it wasn't open. O well I can change that.

I ran and jumped through the window. She looked beat; I could barely stand to see her look like this. Her eyes where half closed like she wanted to sleep, but couldn't. Before I had her in my arms, I was smacked against the wall. I hit my head pretty hard; it left a whole in the wall.

The family would be here in a matter of minutes, maybe seconds, or maybe hours. The Vampire that hit me was standing next to Bella; he was making her scream again. I jumped over the bed and kicked him out the window. It made another whole in it. I saw Alice's yellow Porsche followed by the others.

**This chapter is done! Please give some ideas for the next parts. Review please!**

**Love Rockelle! **


	16. No!

**BPOV**

Finally, the pain stopped. I heard something crash into the window. I was too weak to turn my head. It was Edward! He was about to grab me, but he was smacked across the room. He hit the wall, it left a hole. The pain started again. I tried not to scream, it would only hurt Edward. I couldn't help it. I heard the glass shatter, again. I started to hear cars drive up.

I couldn't even open my eyes, I felt someone pick me up, and it must have been Edward. I probably looked dead to any human.

**EPOV**

I picked her up, before I left I noticed that only three of the eight where actually at this house. I ran to my car and laid her in the back. I closed the door and ran to a Carlisle.

"There only three of them here." I told him.

"I want you, Alice, and Jasper to take Bella back to Forks, and we will meet you there in just e few days." I nodded and jumped into the car. I sped to Forks, Alice and Jasper where right behind me. We got there in just a few hours. I ran inside with Bella in my arms. I set her on the couch and kneeled down next to her. I stroked the top of her head.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I heard the angelic voice. Huh, I must be dead. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw his face, yup definitely dead. I was still kind of weak.

"Ugh, I am so friggin stupid! I…" I said, knowing I shouldn't have fallen for that trick. He laughed.

"You are not stupid, just a little gullible. How are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes.

"Eh, tired I guess." I told him.

"Just relax, you'll be fine." Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie walked in.

"They got away." Carlisle said as he walked in.

"Yea, we almost had them!" Emmett blurted out. "It was so close!" Everyone started leaving the room one at a time. Soon it was just Edward and me. I looked out the window by the door; it was too foggy to tell what time it was.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Edward asked me.

"Yea" I started getting up Edward went to pick me up. "No I got it." I told him.

"You are so stubborn sometimes." He said.

"What else is new?" I went to give him a kiss, but I tripped over the table leg. He caught me by the waist before I hit the floor. He picked me up and cradled me.

"Nothing." He giggled underneath his breath. I gave him a little kiss right on the lips. He laughed and ran up the stairs. He set me on the bed and covered me up. I propped myself up with two of the big fluffy pillows. He kissed my forehead.

"So would you like Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering Heights?" He asked. He knows what I like to do to waste time.

"Um, both." I told him. He set them on the bed and he walked out of the room. I started with Romeo and Juliet. I could probably recite this book backwards, hopping on one leg, and gurgling water! I've read it too many times. Oh well. I started reading, Act One Scene One. I heard a loud bang from the downstairs. I went to get up, but I tripped over my own feet. I smelled them! It was the ones we had met on the island and the other four. I heard one running up the stairs. I jumped out the window and landed perfectly. I ran around the side of the house. I peeked into the sliding glass door but they wouldn't see me. My family was sitting on the sofa. Seven of them where watching them. I saw the eighth run down the stairs. It was the one with black hair, Anne.

"She's not up there!" She yelled. Edward looked up. Hold on! Eleazar had told me I could retract my shield. I just had to think the opposite of what I did when I expanded it. I saw Alice smile, it was going to work. I closed my eyes and thought of it as a rubber band. I got it to go away! Then, in thought _EDWARD! I'm fine! I'm right here okay. _He heard me. He looked out the window and I peeked around so he could just barely see me.

_Bella? Is that you? Why am I hearing your thoughts?_

_I'll explain later! I have a plan!_

_Okay what is it?_

_Okay, so this is what we are going to do. I will shock them all and then Jasper needs to change their emotions so they are really depressed. I will shock them again sending them outside and everyone needs to get to their cars, we can go where ever you guys want, where ever it will be safe._

_I think that will work, let me tell Jasper before you start._

_Kay,_

_Now!_

I sent a shock at them, they hit the back wall. All of a sudden, they got really depressed and just stopped fighting. I sent them out the window with another lightning bolt. They were up in a second running back.

"Just go! I'll catch up with you later!" I yelled towards them. They didn't move. "GO!" I yelled. They went and drove off, except Edward. I shocked them again, they went farther. "Edward just go, I will be fine! I got us into this mess I will get us out!" I shouted and he just stared at me like I was crazy.

"No Bella! I am not leaving you! Not again!" He shouted back. The eight others where only a few feet away, I knew I couldn't do this all day. I shocked them once again, but this time I kept the lightning bolts shocking them non-stop. I started to feel even weaker than before. I saw the eight others retreat it was so blurry though. I stopped sending bolts, and then I collapsed.

I heard Edward scream, I couldn't see anything. I was thrown over someone's shoulder and we were moving fast. All I could think was this was my entire fault!

**Tell me what you thought! Also remember, always give me ideas! **

**ReviewReviewReview! **

**I will update tomorrow**

**Love Rockelle**


	17. Love has no end

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super busy lately then I got sick. I thought I would be done by the next day. **

**This is dedicated to all the people reading and reviewing! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I love all of you! **

* * *

EPOV

They where back. Bella had a plan, it was working. She was shocking the others and they kept going farther back every time. "Just go! I'll catch up with you later!" She yelled at us. We didn't move. "GO!" She yelled. Everyone else got in the cars and drove off. I stayed I wasn't leaving again. "Edward just go, I will be fine! I got us into this mess I will get us out!" She shouted at me, was she crazy? I was not leaving.

"No Bella! I am not leaving you! Not again!" I was completely serious. The eight where coming back towards us. She sent a shock so big and non-stop. They starting t go away! But then I felt it, it was worse than Jane from the Volturi! I let out a scream. I saw Bella get thrown over Adam's shoulder. I couldn't get up. I could tell she was too weak to fight back.

**BPOV**

One of them through me over their shoulder, I wasn't sure which one. Everything looked so blurry. We ran for what seemed like days. I was too weak to notice anything. I was finally set down; the floor was wet and mushy. We were in the forest. They started yelling at each other I could barely make out the words.

"This is ridiculous!" I heard Anne yell. "Just get over it; it was over 100 years ago!"

"No! I will never get over this!" Adam yelled back.

"Shut up you two! This is stupid! Anne is right; it has been over 100 years! This is making no sense." The one named Shirley said.

"Fine, if out two want out leave! I will finish what we started. Connor and Antim will come with me!" He shouted at them.

"Fine! We will leave, Goodbye Adam" They sad at the same time.

"We shall meet again." He told them in a threatening way. I was thrown over his shoulder again. He started to run and I heard two other vampires meet up with us. I heard a door open and I was thrown in to a corner. The floor was cold but comfortable. I could hear everything, as usual; I just couldn't see or smell very well. I heard the three run up a flight of stairs and I wondered where the three went. I guess they didn't want to do this anymore.

Now I was worried. I think a day passed. Where was I? I was scared and wondered what they were doing. Was this all because of territory? There had to be something more. Right?

I felt better, not so weak. I opened my eyes; the room was pure white with a dark hardwood floor. There were some small windows on the back wall. I looked around and there was no sign of anyone else. I stood up and walked over to the door. I tried to move quickly and silently. When I got to the door I put my ear to it. I heard a faint talking and others moving around. There were six now. They didn't hear me at all! Perfect. I quietly moved over to the window. I tried to open it, it was locked! I was stuck, they where all out there and the window was locked.

I stared at the window thinking about ways to get out.

"Hello." I hadn't heard anyone come in. It startled me. I turned around it was the one named Antim.

"Why am I here?" The one named Adam walked in behind Antim.

"Only to get back at your little family, you see awhile back your little family and mine go into a fight. It was about territory. But they made part of my family leave and the one that happened to leave, I loved so freakin much! And now your family will have to see how it feels to lose the one they love."

"Excuse me?! I can see why…" He was in my face, are nose's where almost touching. He looked freighting. He was a lot taller than me at least 6'4.

"Don't even say it!" I backed up and he stayed right in my face, I was thinking about punching him right in the face or shocking him, but there were more of them and no way for me to get out. He grabbed both my arms as hard as he could. He could rip them off if he wanted. "It's your family's fault I have no one! Now your little Eddie will see how that feels." He squeezed my arms harder.

"What? No. I will not let you hurt him, or anyone!" I electrocuted him the hardest I could. He scram and flew out the door, making a hole in the door frame. He came running back at me; we crashed through the window and hit a tree. Connor and Antim came running out of the house. They watched us fight. No one had told me if he had any powers, they only told me about the ex-Volturi. We circled around each other and he pounced at me, I ducked at the last second and he barely hit me. I turned to face him, once my back was to Connor and Antim, they jumped onto my back and it made me fall to the ground.

I felt my arm come off and a foot. I shut my eyes tight. Then, there was a loud crash. I opened my eyes. I saw Edward; he had Antim pinned against a tree. I jumped up, forgetting about my foot. I fell back down; I put my shield over Edward. I noticed Antim getting mad; he was trying to use his power. It wasn't working. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett ran over to where we were. Jasper went for Adam and Emmett pounced at Connor. Alice ran over to me and helped e with my foot and arm.

Once I got my arm and foot reattached we got into the fight. I looked over at Edward, he was on the ground Antim had him pinned against a tree. I ran over to them and grabbed the back of his shirt and flipped Antim over. Alice got a fire started. Antim charged at me and I dodged him just barely. He was a very good fighter; he did used to be part of the Volturi. Edward caught him by the arm and it ripped off, he threw it into the fire. I turned and saw everyone was fighting. It was mainly two against one. We were winning.

Antim grabbed me by the hair and I went flying. I think I hit a tree or two maybe three. I recovered fast and jumped up. I saw Antim and Edward fighting. I ran as fast s possible and jumped on Antim's back. I flipped him over and he hit the ground fast and hard. Edward picked him up by the shirt and threw him into the fire.

We were the last to finish. Edward grabbed me around the waist and kissed me passionately. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist holding on to his shoulders for support. We didn't stop till we heard the rest of the family start to get irritated. I hopped off of Edward still kissing him. We stopped kissing, unwillingly. We watched the glow of the fire, he had his arm around my waist and I set my head on his shoulder. The fire soon ceased and I watched the smoke go into the sky, dancing its way around the trees.

We walked human speed into the house hand-in-hand. Alice, Rose, and Esme came and gave me hugs even Emmett and Carlisle did. We didn't want to talk about what had happened, really no one did. Edward and I went to our room. I lay on the bed and he lay next to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and put my head on his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me how I can read your mind?" He broke the silence.

"Eleazar told me I could and I practiced a few times, unsuccessfully." I told him

"Can you do it again?" He asked. I closed my eyes and started thinking about all the good times, when we first met, next was our first kiss. I felt his lips against mine I my shield went back out.

"Hey, I can't have any distractions." I said playfully. He laughed. I kissed him back.

"Okay okay." He said back. I closed my eyes again. I thought about our meadow, the prom, he kissed me again.

"Heyy" I said laughing

"Sorry." We both laughed net I thought about the day when we stayed in the meadow for hours (right after Ali had left.), our time in New York, and then the wedding.

He kissed me passionately; he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed the side of my jaw down my neck.

"Damn it!" He said still kissing me.

"We have plenty of time to work on it."

"Forever and ever." He agreed

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

The End

* * *

**Okay loved it? Hated it? Tell me.**

**The last part was inspired from the end of **_**Breaking Dawn**_** and the part from **_"Damn it!" He said still kissing me. _**To, **_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever. _**Page 754 of **_**Breaking Dawn**_

**Please Review tell me what you thought. **

**Im starting a new story already if you want to read it **

**well u should read it**

**This was my very first fanfic!!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love Rockelle**


End file.
